Jalton One Shots
by Musicfrnd54
Summary: This will be a compilation of Jalton one shots I will write.


The rest of the team had gone to bed it was 9:30pm early for the team but they had just gotten back from a ruff mission. It took a toll on all of them but more so Jaz. The only ones that were still up were Dalton and Jaz. Dalton saw Jaz lingerie outside the Hut still. So he walked out to Join her. "not going to bed? He asked her. She didn't say anything, just stood there looking out in the distance. "Talk to me" he says in a caring voice as he walks closer to her. She still didn't talk, doesn't even move. "what's going on in the pretty little head of yours" he says as he stands next to her. It take her a while but she finally speaks. "afraid to. After today I don't wanna sleep" she says. "Jaz you need your sleep. You Know I'm okay they didn't do anything to me." He tells her " I know but I can't. I don't wanna close my eyes and lose you guys." She says "you won't lose me or any of us." He says turning to look at her. "you don't know that" she says walking off hiding tears that are falling. He gives her some space to go be alone. She goes to her favorite place Her room. He usually found her there after a tuff mission. After a few minutes he goes to find her. The door is left open. He quitely knocks. She looks up at him with teary eyes. She tries to look tuff like she's not falling apart but it's hard. He closes the door so no one knows he's In there. It's against regulations but he doesn't care neither does his team but he still wants the privacy. "hey come here" he say as he takes Jaz in his arms. He wipes away the tears with his thumbs. "Stay with me tonight" she says "you know we can't. If we get caught who knows what will happen " he tells her "the rest of the team doesn't care. So forget the rules I need you." She says sadly. "We have to be careful remember." He say "I know I just don't wanna be alone tonight" she says on the verge of tears again. "How bout this we compromise I'll stay till you fall asleep. That sound good to you?" he says. "I guess it's better than nothing" she says curling up into Daltons arms. "Okay now please get some sleep." He says as he strokes her hair. It takes Jaz a while to get to sleep. When she's finally asleep Dalton carefully scoots off the bed as not to wake Jaz. He grabs her favorite blanket and covers her up. He then leans down and kiss her goodnight on the forehead. He was so exhausted he was sure he was gonna sleep good tonight. As he reached her door he peered out to make sure no one was around then quietly went to his room. It was getting late and needed to get some sleep. Once his head hit the pillow it was lights out for him.

"Adam, Adam, Adam where are you. Top I need you. Ive lost you. Top, Adam, Adam" Jaz kept screaming. Loud enough to wake the whole team but Top. They all stumble out into the hallway to her door. "Should we wake her?" amir asks peering in to her room seeing she's tossing and turning franticly. "do you not remember what happened last time you did that she almost bit you head off." Preach says. "he's right you know only Top can pull her out of this. It's odd he didn't hear her. He always does." McG says "well he was extremely tired and when he wants he can sleep through anything." Amir says "yeah but still, he's always up when Jaz is screaming" Preach says. "I'll go get him. You guys go try and get some sleep." McG says as he walks twords Dalton's room. The guys are use to this. Ever since the got Jaz back most nights shes screaming Tops name in her sleep. Even with her talking to someone it still happens, more so after a ruff mission. She doesn't like talking to people about what happened but knows it will eventually help in the long run. "Top, Top wake up." McG says as he walks into the room. Top doesn't wake up. "Top you need to get up it's Jaz" he says shaking Top awake. "huh what what's going on?" Top asks "it's Jaz" he says "what about Jaz" Top asks tiredly before he hears her scream. ADAM!!! "I got her" he says as he jumps out of bed almost tripping as he does. He runs down the hall to her room. Her bedding is all over the place she's tossing and turning while screaming out in pain. He runs to her side and kneels by the bed. "Jaz, Jaz you're safe I've got you." He tells her. "Adam! no bring him back!" she says still in a sleepy daze. "I'm right here. I need you to wake up." He say as he takes her in his arms. She's wakes up but is panicked by someone holding her. She starts hitting them not knowing it's Top. "hey calm down it's just me your safe I promise." He says as he trys to wrap both his arms around her to keep her from hitting him. She realizes who it is and starts to cry. "Hey wanna tell me what's going on." He says "she shift in his embrasse to see him better. "the took you. I couldn't find you. They tried to get me too." She says. "It was just a bad dream. I'm here they didn't do anything to me I'm safe and so are you." He says. She finally calms down enough that Top feels he can leave to go back to sleep. But the moment he starts to leave she clings to him "please, please don't go, don't leave me please I can't be alone, don't go, no no don't go." She says so scared. It's worse then Dalton has ever seen her. So much it scares him. "Alright I'll stay just for tonight. I'll take the floor. if you need me wake me up." He says. "ummm... can you just hold me please" she says sadly "yeah but promise me you will sleep" he says as he sits on the bed next her as he holds her in his arm. "I promise" she says. "I know you don't want this but you need to see Xander tomorrow And I'm not taking no for an answer." He says "you know I do like going. I'm not going." she pleads "I know you don't like it. It just takes time trust me." He says "I dont wanna go" she pleads again. "Please go, please go for me. You really scared me tonight. I just wanted to make sure that you are doing okay. Please." He says looking in to her eyes. "alright just for you." She says "thank you now try and get more sleep I'm not going anywhere." He says holding her tighter as they drift off to sleep. He's the first to wake up of the two of them in the morning and sees the position he's in. Some how in the middle of the night they must of shifted because he's now lying down next to her with his arm around her waist. He doesn't dare think of waking her she needs as much sleep as she can get. He pushes the thought of the line they crossed to the back of his mind and curls up tighter to jaz. Right now taking care of Jaz is all that matters and he will do it anyway he can rules or no rules.


End file.
